Big Boy
by ZaKai
Summary: When Roy smashes his fingers in a drawer, Ed offers to kiss them better. :Oneshot, Ed/Roy:


**A/N:** Apparently I depressed everyone  
with my last oneshot, so I thought I'd  
put something out there that was a little  
lighter in nature.  
—

**Big Boy**

—  
When the drawer slammed shut on his fingers, Roy snatched his hand to his chest and hissed sharply.

"What happened?"

Roy spared a glance to where Edward Elric was shuffling through some papers on one of the small tables in his office, then glanced down at his hand. It throbbed terribly, but he had a feeling it would have been much worse had he not been wearing his gloves.

"Nothing..." he muttered. Like he was going to tell Ed that he'd smashed his fingers in a drawer...

"No really," Ed said, getting up and walking over. He looked slightly concerned. "Your face is turning red." From the pain or the embarrassment of the situation, or both Roy supposed.

"Nothing," Roy repeated as Ed walked around his desk. The teen looked down at the half open drawer, then to where Roy was holding his hand before the side of one of his lips twitched.

Alright, so Ed had figured it out, not a big deal. At least he had the decency to not laugh outright at him. That was the advantage to having kids grow up; they learn to control themselves... Not that he considered Ed to be completely an adult, but at eighteen he'd mellowed quite a bit.

"I've done that before," Ed said, as if trying to sympathize with him.

_Yes, well, that's you now isn't it?_ Roy thought, but bit back the retort. Ed becoming more mature had forced him to cut back on his goading of the kid, but old habits died hard and they both still had their fair share of squabbling.

Holding out a hand, Ed smiled and said, "Give me your hand."

"No thank you," Roy said with all the dignity he could muster. "I think I'll wallow in my misery by myself."

"Okay..." Ed drawled, then knelt on the floor beside him before putting his hands behind his back. "Hold out your hand. I won't touch it with mine."

"Why..." Roy asked suspiciously.

"When I was a kid, my mother always kissed our booboos better. I just thought I'd give it a try to see if it helped."

Roy blinked in surprise, then raised an eyebrow. "You're going to _kiss_ my fingers?" Now this was a scenario Roy hadn't ever thought he'd encounter.

"Something like that..." Ed said smoothly. "If you don't like it, then you can move your hand away."

He stared deeply into Ed's golden eyes—unwavering and determined. What was going on behind that brain of his? Ed was often spontaneous and did some of the craziest things, but this was just a little more off kilter than normal.

"I won't hurt you..." Ed whispered, deepening Roy's surprise. If he didn't know better, he'd almost think Ed was coming on to him... But that was ridiculous... wasn't it?

As if in a trance, Roy stretched his gloved hand out to Ed and held it there. Now that it was free of his protective embrace, it seemed to hurt even more. For a moment, Ed simply stared at it, then moved in and gently fixed his teeth on the glove at the end of Roy's middle finger.

He pulled back and inched the glove forward before moving to the pointer finger, then to the ring finger, then to the pinky. After pulling the glove from the thumb, Ed returned to the middle finger, paused to glance up at Roy, then slowly pulled the glove all the way off; never taking his gaze from him. Ed sat there for a moment with the glove hanging out of his mouth, then slowly opened his mouth and let it drop.

Ed moved his gaze down to Roy's hand, and Roy followed suit. A deep line marred the fingers above the knuckles. The area was starting to swell slightly and a light purplish bruise was forming around the marks.

When Ed leaned in the movement caught Roy's eye and his gaze returned to Ed; who was now kissing the tip of each finger. He was suddenly aware of how his breathing was quickening, his heart pounding, and he felt...

Ed positioned himself so that his head was over Roy's hand and gave each finger a small kiss where they'd been smashed before slowly sticking out his tongue and running it wetly over them.

Transfixed. Yes, that was the word. Roy felt transfixed. He didn't think he'd be able to move his gaze away even if he wanted to.

The increased heat to the already fevered fingers did nothing to take away the pain, but what Ed was doing felt so deliciously good and the pleasure and the pain mixed together to form a completely different sensation.

Ed lifted his eyes up to Roy's as he slipped his tongue between Roy's fingers and slowly dragged it along the inside of the fingers before moving it in-between another set. Roy swallowed hard the closer Ed's tongue got to where the fingers joined the hand. His tongue pushed gently against the tender skin in a suggestive manner, and Roy suddenly had the urge to cross his legs and hide what he knew was becoming a rather obvious erection.

Dragging his tongue back to the tip of Roy's middle finger, Ed opened his mouth and slipped the finger slowly between his lips and Roy gave an almost inaudible whimper at feeling that one digit taken inside of Ed's mouth—so warm... so wet. Roy wasn't sure if it was the low, and almost imperceptible, moan Ed gave, or the way his tongue massaged his finger with each movement, but at that moment his mouth dropped slightly, giving each quick and shallow breath just a tad more air than he could have gotten only through his nose.

Finally, Ed pulled back, letting the finger slide wetly from his mouth, and whispered, "Feel better?"

Roy, wide eyed and jaw slack, nodded his head slightly. He had no words for what had just happened. One moment before everything was as it always had been, the next his eighteen-year-old subordinate was licking and sucking suggestively at his fingers.

Ed smiled a small smile, then his eyes flickered down to Roy's crotch where he _knew_ his erection must be obvious, then looked back up into his eyes. "Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with... _Colonel_..."

Roy was practically on the verge of a heart attack now. Despite Ed's rise in maturity, he'd never bothered referring to him by rank. His gaze followed Ed as he stood up and as if by another's volition and not his own, Roy's eyes moved quickly over Ed's body; his most base and animalistic urges sizing him up as if needing to know if he'd make a suitable mate.

"What...?" Roy choked, but that was all that he could get out. His brain was on overdrive, his hand tingled, and his whole body felt sensitive and prickly.

Ed picked up his papers, and started toward the door. He opened it, then looked at Roy with a none-too-coy smile.

"I'm a big boy now," Ed said. "Just thought I'd let you know."

His smile widened into a feral grin and then he was gone; leaving Roy alone in his office; aroused, confused, and wanting more.

* * *

I hope this story was enjoyed by everyone who read it. I had a blast writing it.

**—**

**Comments are love.**


End file.
